


Headcanons

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Category: Be My Princess, Inuyasha - Fandom, Masquerade Kiss, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: Headcanons of various characters.More may be added at a later date.Disclaimer- Characters belong to their rightful owners. I don’t make money off of this.
Relationships: Huedhaut/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth), Karno/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth), Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi/Reader, Sesshoumaru/Reader, Shiba Yuzuru/Main Character, Soejima Kei/Reader, Wilfred A Spencer/Reader, Youko Kurama/Reader, Zyglavis/Main Character (Star-Crossed Myth)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. ABCs of Zyglavis.

**A: Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He will wipe you down.

Cuddle heaven, more so if you’re sore.

His private bath may get a workout.

**B: Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His: His hair. Who doesn’t want to play with those silky strands?

Yours: Whole body. He can’t choose so he picks all of you.

**C: Cum (Anything to do with cum)**

He loves giving you creampies. 

If he can’t, he will settle for marking your breasts, abdomen, or thighs.

**D: Dirty Secrets (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He is willing to play with others, but only if it is Karno or Hue.

He loves stealing your panties and keeping them on him and making you ask for them back, mostly in front of the others.

He wants you to ask to peg him. After watching you with Karno, he wants to try it.

**E: Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He is a god. He has millennia or a few under his belt

He knows what to do to your body to make you sing for him. 

**F: Favourite Position**

He loves having you from behind, pulled up on your knees, so if Hue and Karno are playing as well, they have access to your body.

He does like missionary position as he can hold you close.

Pretty much anything goes.

**G: Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

For the most part, he is quite intense when it comes to making love. 

If Hue and Karno are involved expect him to have a sense of humour. You all learned that after Karno and Zyglavis smacked their heads together. 

**H: Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Well kept. He only has a tiny “puff” of hair.

They match.

**I: Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Intense, sweet, sensual 

If others are involved he will turn up the charm, he is a natural at seduction.

**J: Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Where he would prefer to have sex with you, if you are both busy he will masturbate.

He isn’t above asking Karno or Hue to help him out if it will be a very long time before he sees you again. 

**K: Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Please see D for a few.

He loves it when you watch him play with Karno or Hue. 

If he is giving one of the others a blow job he will watch you, watching him. 

He loves it when he knows others can hear you.

**L: Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

His room- When it is just the two of you, he prefers to keep it to his room. The privacy is unbearable.

Your room- He loves being surrounded by your scent and things.

Hue’s room- The pools, Hue has made for some fun, plus like with Karno, he doesn’t like it when they invade what he dubs “your space”.

Karno’s room- The sofa was made for blow jobs, hand jobs, and having your ride one of them while the other two sit on the bed watching you.

The grand bath. No explanation needed, warm water/warm air equals a great time. 

**M: Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

If you bend over, he is done. He wants you then and there.

Scolding Ikky, Teo, and Dui. Oddest turn on ever for him.

Sassing Scorpio and Leon does it too. 

**N: NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Leon, don’t even bother asking.

Anything that brings a great amount of pain.

**O: Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He loves giving and receiving. 

He loves flicking your clit while Hue or Karno is thrusting into you. 

If you hold his gaze while blowing him, he comes pretty quick.

**P: Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Depends on what is going on.

He prefers slow and sensual.

He will be fast and rough if spurred on enough. 

**R: Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves risks.

He will tease you in public

He will experiment if asked

**S: Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He doesn’t have a limit.

He can go for how long and how often you want.

This is why he allows Hue and Karno to play. You often get tired after multiple rounds and he can still go.

**T: Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He owns toys he uses on you. 

Karno talked him into it.

He loves the look you have when he uses one on you and you have to sit in the living room with everyone.

**U: Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

If he wasn’t the minister of punishments, you’d want him called “Minister of teasing.”

He has a bad habit of stroking your hip or underwear when the gods are having a feast and he knows he can get away with it.

Extra points if Hue or Karno notices.

**V: Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He can be loud when he wants to be.

If one of the others touches his balls when he is inside of you, he moans louder than you have ever heard.

Low moans and breathy pants are how he is mostly.

**W: Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Watch out if you are wearing a short skirt. He will try to flip it. He has only ever has ever managed to do it twice.

**X: X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Well endowed, of average length, the slight curve that is perfect for hitting the g-spot.

Cut.

**Y: Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He is a bunny

He wants you constantly. 

He gets antsy if he knows he is gonna get lucky and someone can’t handle something.

**Z: ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Gods don’t normally need sleep so while you are sleeping he is working.

When he does sleep he looks adorable. 


	2. Karno’s ABCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a more in depth look at Karno.
> 
> Disclaimer still applies

A: Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Karno loves snuggling with you after sex.   
Bubble baths aren’t out of the question either.   
Anything you want he’ll do.

B: Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
His: His arms. He loves how they look wrapped around you.   
Yours: Eyes. The way they sparkle and show what you are feeling.

C: Cum (Anything to do with cum)  
He loves marking you as his. He’ll rub some of it into your skin, scent marking you. 

D: Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He is a fan of being tickled. He calls his powers useless but he loves making himself more sensitive so when you tickle him, he shivers in pleasure.

E: Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
He is a god. If he didn’t know what he was doing, it be worrying.

F: Favourite Position  
Depends on many factors. He loves 69. Because he gets a close up look at you.

G: Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)  
He is mostly sweet when it is the two of you.   
Add Zyglavis and Hue into the mix and he becomes a total goofball. They (Karno and Zyglavis) knocked heads a few time.

H: Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
If he had hair it would match. He decided that he would go bare that way you wouldn’t have pubic hair in your mouth. 

I: Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He is very romantic when he wants, to the point he is sickingly sugary sweet to the others.

J: Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He doesn’t often get off, but when he does, he prefers if you watch or if he really wants a thrill, he’ll go ask Zyglavis to give him a hand.

K: Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He wants to fuck you in front of the others (all 11) and not have everyone but your other partners know.

L: Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Anywhere he can get you naked or even semi naked. 

M: Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Looking at you. Watching you. Hell you flirt with Huedhaut or Zyglavis and he is ready to go.

N: NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)  
He won’t share with just anyone. 

O: Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He loves giving and getting it.  
He will make you see stars (hopefully his) when he uses his tongue on you. You didn’t believe Zyglavis when he told you Karno can do this thing with his tongue that can bring you to orgasm almost instantly.

P: Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends if you have made his jealous or not. Hard and fast? Make him jealous.  
Slow and sensual? No jealousy needed.

R: Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He isn’t too keen on risks. But he will if you ask for him to do something risky with you.

S: Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
He again is a god. He wears you out and is still ready for more.

T: Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He likes using them when he is jealous. He’ll keep you on the edge for what feels like forever. He even talked Zyglavis into using some on you.

U: Unfair (How much they like to tease)  
He can be quite the tease when he wants to be. But he prefers to keep that behind closed doors.

V: Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He is more of a quiet moaner. He will get loud if you do that thing he likes.

W: Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
He hates seeing you in pain. Unless it is you begging for an orgasm.

X: X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Slightly above average in length at 6.5’  
Has a nice curve to it that hits all the right spots.  
When overly aroused he is very thick. To the point of pain at times.

Y: Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Average sex drive. He wants it when you want it. 

Z: ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Like the other gods, he doesn’t need sleep all that often. You’ve only ever exhausted him to sleep when having sex but you were both super horny.


	3. The guys vs the period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies

_Yuzuru_  
He is confused about why you’re so unreasonable. When you tell him, being the logical person he is, he does research and gets everything he thinks you need.

_Sesshomaru_  
He could smell it before it began, not 100% how to bring it up as he has seen Kagome and Sango go off on InuYasha and Miroku for mentioning it. Instead, he makes sure you have a comfortable cave to rest in and takes care of you. Even if it means MokoMoko gets a bit bloody and drooled on.

_Youko_  
Like Sesshomaru, he can smell it. But unlike Sesshomaru, he makes a mix of his plants to help your pain, offers to switch to his fox form so you can use him as a big plush toy.

_Wilfred_  
He will do everything for you the moment you have even the mildest of cramps. He even takes over for Claude which throws the perfect butler for a loop.

_Zyglavis_  
He will cuddle you for as long as you want. If it means you are curled up in his lap while he does his work, that is what he’ll do. Anything to make you feel even the tiniest bit better.

_Karno_  
He cooks, he cleans, he rubs your back. Want something? He’ll make it happen. Want that midnight Taco Bell? Done! Ice cream? Done! He is the person to go to if you need it done.

_Huedhaut_  
Because he is a water sign, he will his naturally cooler body to keep you comfortable during hot flashes. Night sweats? He will cuddle you. He will keep you in his room, and bed, to make sure you are comfortable and he can keep an eye on you if you are having a rough period that is causing vomiting.

_Kei_  
He will look to Kazuomi and Yuzuru for help. Periods are way out of his league. He will admit he is out of his depth on this one. But if you are willing to teach him, he’ll learn. But first tea. Tea solves all problems!


	4. The guys react to you calling them “Sir”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer still applies

_Kei  
_“Yes?” He will answer you and know exactly what you want but will beg for it. He loves having this type of control over you. Even if you are working for him for the moment.  
  


_Yuzuru  
_He’ll comment saying he isn’t your boss. After an explanation, he will give it a try but soon learns it isn’t for him. But he has his ways of making up for the lack of BDSM.  
  


_Sesshomaru  
_“It’s my lord.” He’ll correct you. You know all you are doing is feeding his already big enough ego. But if it gets you what you want you’ll do it.  
  


_Youko  
_He’ll tie you up with his plants and torment you until you can’t handle anymore. He loves it when you call him “Sir”. It is your way of letting him know, he can be as rough as he wants with you.

_Wilfred  
_When you call him “Sir” he gets this glazed-over eyes look, and it will end with you flat on your back, legs wide as he eats you out, after a round of very arousing kisses.

_Zyglavis  
_It reminds him of the fact he is the minister of punishments. He doesn’t mind it, but he doesn’t prefer it. If he had his way he would have you call him “master” instead.

_Karno  
_He hates it. He makes it known and tells you that BDSM isn’t for him, but he will let you call him a pet name as a trade-off. 

_Huedhaut  
_You get the eyebrow raise. He knows exactly what you are doing and you know he won’t indulge you. You’ll have to work for it. But once you do, the reward is well worth it.


	5. The Boys and the Surprise Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys and their reaction to a surprise blow job.

_Yuzuru_

Given Yuzuru’s sex drive, he is down for most things, when you surprise him by taking him in your mouth while he is reading the paper. He immediately gives you his full attention, returning the favour in kind when he has regained his full functions.

  
  


_Sesshomaru_

He is wary about letting your mouth anywhere near his cock, but once you get going, he loses himself in the pleasure. If you want him to whimper and whine, this is the way to get him to do it. Surprising him makes it just that much better.

_Youko_

It is very rare you can surprise this fox when you do, it is when he is sleeping. Slipping him in your mouth while he is asleep is a sure fire way to get him to pounce you later on in return.

_Kurama_

He is too good at reading you and will know what you are doing but pretend like he is surprised, regardless, he is always down for you giving him a blow job. 

_Kei_

No surprises here, you need to ask for what you want. Kei will make you beg for it, that is just the way he is. He does enjoy it when you come to him and beg to take him in your mouth. 

_Huedhaut_

The best time to get this god off guard is when he is reading. You could literally be having sex with someone and he wouldn’t even realize it until he is dragged into it. He will come pretty fast as he isn’t focused on the blow job itself but his attention is torn between two different things.

_Zyglavis_

This minister is tricky to get alone at the best of times. Showers are the prime time to surprise him, not only does he look amazing wet with his hair down, but he is the most relaxed when he is bathing, so you get the full effect of his moaning, and begging for you to end the sensual torture you are causing him to endure. 

_Karno_

You need to get this god first thing in the morning if you want to surprise him. Otherwise, Leon is attached to his side. Once you get him in bed, all you have to do is slide under the covers and have your way with him. The first time you gave him a surprise blow job he came so hard he was out of it for the rest of the day. 

_Wilfred_

Wilfred is a fan of surprise blow jobs when he is busy. The first time, you went down on him while he was in the middle of some frustrating paperwork, he relaxed enough to see the problem. He’ll even ask you for one if he is really stuck. He always makes sure to return the favour in kind. 


	6. The boys vs “I want a baby” text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys point of view on what happened when he got the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a joke/meme going around a few years ago where women texted their partner “I want a baby” and some of the results were pretty funny. I was just reminded of it so I made a headcanon on it.

Wilfred   
He is confused. Since when did you want a baby. Did he miss something? He spends the day obsessing over it. Until you get home and tell him it was a text joke. Then he laughs and says he wondered if he had missed something. 

Yuzuru  
He asks you if you are ok. He knows you don’t want kids. Then he asks if Kazuomi or Kei put you up to this. When you confirm it is just a text message joke, he says it isn’t that funny if you know your partner well enough. 

Kei  
Internally he is jumping with joy. Externally he asks if this is what you want. He has seen the text meme/joke going around. But he has no problem actually getting you pregnant if that is what you truly want. 

Zyglavis   
He can’t make heads or tails of it, as he knows you know Demi gods are taboo. When you explain it is a joke/meme going around, he looks at you and shakes his head. 

Karno  
Your worst mistake is texting that to him. He is now getting everything already for your night together. When you tell him it is a joke/meme, he is disappointed but asks if you want kids at a later time. 

Huedhaut  
Knows it is a joke/meme going around and doesn’t fall for it. All the says to you is “try again” leaving you frustrated you didn’t get a funny response at all. 

Kurama  
Knows about the meme, and Keiko did it to Yusuke, but plays along for the fun of it. Starts questioning you about baby names and would you prefer a son or daughter. How many and how far apart you want them. In the end, he has turned it right around on you.

Youko Kurama  
Actively suggests the best positions for conception and how he will make sure you are taken good care of while pregnant. Even after you confess, he confesses he wants kids with you. 

Sesshomaru   
Tells you to get your ass home now. Not later but N.O.W! Even after explaining what you were doing, he doesn’t care, you even mentioning you want kids, has put him into heat. By the end of this, you are actually pregnant. 

Lucien  
His heart stops, not literally but it sure feels that way to him. He didn’t even begin to hope you would want kids with him, given his history. Even after confessing, he asks if you two could have the conversation on kids.

Victor  
Dismisses you. Argues, you’re still too much of a kid yourself. Asks Goldman why the hell you would text something like that, only to be told about the meme/joke going around. Sends you a text back saying “grow up some more and we’ll talk.” 

Gavin  
Is confused, excited and worried all at the same time. He wants kids with you but doesn’t at the same time. Panics when he thinks he says the wrong thing then backtracks and asks you not to ask one of the others to get you pregnant. Which is when he learns why you texted him that. The other officers are killing themselves with laughter. 

Kiro  
Pumps the brakes and tells you, kids are off the table, for the time being, your career comes first, there is still plenty of time for kids later. Sighs in relief when you tell him what the text is actually about. 

Helios  
Actively tells you in great detail how exactly he is going to knock you up. Even after explaining what it is, he tells you, no take-backs. You dared him and he’ll do it.

Ares  
Literally makes a chart based on your past periods to figure out when is the best time. You expected this from Lucien, not Ares. Even after confessing he shrugs and says that the data is still useful. After finding out you also texted Helios, they get in a fight… making you tell them to work their issues out before either of them ever think about getting you pregnant, any time in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Creative liberties were taken 😉


End file.
